Demonic Fusion
by Shadow of the Dark
Summary: While being trained in the Nekoken, Ranma is saved by a mysterious demon. Where will this lead him? Shadow Hearts Ranma crossover
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, or Shadow Hearts. I'm not making any money off of this either.

A/N: Something about this fic, I'm going to tweak Ranma a bit, and make him smarter.

Demonic Fusion

by: Shadow of the Dark

"Father, NO!"

A young boy stood before an older, fat man in a gi.

"Stop whining! A martial artist must be willing to give his life to the Art!"

"But Father! The technique isn't working!"

Despite the boy's protests, the man, who's name is Genma, tossed the boy. Who's name is Ranma, into the cat-filled pit. In an instant, screams erupted from the pit, as the cats immediately began to tear into the boy. Genma watched, making no effort to do anything to help his suffering son.

Suddenly, beams of pure energy shot into the pit, striking the cats, and killing them on contact. This left Ranma alone in the pit, injured and exhausted, as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Genma; however, was in a panic, as he looked frantically around for the source of the beams. He froze when he felt something behind hem and he turned slowly around to find himself looking at what could only be described as an demon from Hell.

The demon towered over him, its almost humanoid form thick with muscle, with immense, leathery wings extending from its back. Its arms were crossed, as it stood on two legs. It appeared to be almost armored, but what held Genma's attention; however, was the demon's eyes, whick were glowing violet, and were filled with power and superiority. As he looked into those eyes, Genma could almost feel his soul being tried, judged, and condemned. An immense fear filled him, and he found that his body was paralyzed in terror, as the pure malice and power in the demon's aura pressed down on him.

The demon uncrossed its arms, and raised one arm, before delivering a crushing punch to Genma's stomach. The force from the impact sent Genma flying, crashing through several trees before hitting the forest floor unconscious.

The demon watched as he flew, before turning back to the pit. The demon walked toward the pit, before jumping down into it. The demon gathered the small boy in his arms, and, holding the boy to its chest, spread its wings and taking off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Ranma ½ or Shadow Hearts. They are the respective properties of their creators and owners.

"Ranma" - Spoken words

Ranma' - Thoughts

Demonic Fusion

by Shadow of the Dark

Ranma's eyelids twitched as he began to wake. He sat up, bringing his hands to his head.

"W-What happened?"

Suddenly, memories of what had happened flashed through his mind.

"CATS!"

He screamed as he covered his head, trying to guard from the tearing claws of the cats. He sat there, curled up, as he trembled. However, all was silent. His mind began to calm down as the seconds ticked by, and he began to notice his surroundings.

Feels like I'm sittin' on...rock? Where's Father? What's going on?'

He rose to his feet, and froze, his eyes wide and mind numb with shock, as he took in his surroundings.

When did I get here? I-I was never here! Where am I?'

These thoughts raced through his mind, quite understandably, when you think about where he now was.

He was standing in a graveyard.

A narrow path stretched ahead of him, leading past two small hills, before disappearing around them. On top of these hills were what seemed to be graves. He looked above him, and saw that the sky was dark. But there were no stars in sight. One would think that clouds were covering the sky, but there were no clouds either. The sky was simply dark. The only reason he could see was because there appeared to be light to see by, although there were no apparent light sources. The air smelled musty, similar to how mold smells. Any of these would be enough to mark this graveyard as strange, but the graveyard's aura would prove beyond all doubts that this was no ordinary place. There was an overpowering malice and hatred, that even a person without any sensing abilities at all could feel it. These feelings could make a person feel almost like their very life would be crushed beneath the roiling waves of hatred.

Luckily, Ranma did not seem to be affected by the aura, although an interesting question would be why it doesn't affect him.

Ranma turned and looked behind him, and saw a closed bar gate set in a wall, a wall that stretched around to encircle the entire visible graveyard. Looking through the bars of the gate, there was nothing but mist on the other side, and there was not a single sign of anything else Ranma tried the gate, but it was shut tightly. And showed no sign of opening. Seeing as there was nothing to do there, Ranma began walking down the path.

As he walked past the first hill, he saw a set of stone stairs leading to the top. Ranma decided to continue down the path, and see what was at the end before coming back to see what was up the stairs. With this in mind he continued down the path, until he reached a place where the path split.

In front of him, going straight forward, the path will take him to a large stone building. Going left will take him to another one of the hills with stairs. If he goes right, he will come to another gate, and it appeared to be as tightly shut as the last one. Not interested yet in the hills, Ranma chose to take the straight path.

Maybe there's someone who can help me!'

Ranma walked along the path as the building grew as he drew nearer.

Now, let us take a moment to consider this. Ranma is in a graveyard, and is currently waling towards a large, stone building. Ranma is a little too young to know about what the building actually was, but an older, more experienced person would recognize the building as a mausoleum. This would be ominous by itself, but the mausoleum also seems to be emanating quite a bit of the graveyard's aura of hatred and malice. How ominous...

-Returning to Ranma-

Ranma had reached the building, and was left gaping once again at what awaited him. There were doors. A massive pair of stone doors with stairs leading up to them. But who cares about the doors? The interesting things were the floating masks to the sides of the door!

Looking at them from the front, there were two pillars on each side of the door, one behind the other. The closer pillar was shorter then the one behind it. A mask was floating over the top of eact pillar.On the shorter right pillar, the mask looked to be in the shape of a fish. The shorter left pillar's mask was in the shape of a bull and was made of gold. The higher left and right masks were in the shape of a staff and a sword respectively.

As Ranma stood there, the fish mask suddenly turned once in the air, and a voice emanated from no apparent source.

"So, boy, you're finally here."

The words were spoken in a scornful tone. However, Ranma being somewhat dense, completely missed the tone. Even if he was more preceptive, he would have missed it anyway due to the fact that he was getting over the idea of a talking mask.

The golden mask suddenly spun and said,

"THIS is what we've been waiting for? This little child? Pathetic!"

This one was as scornful as the first, and was filled with contempt.

Ranma, having recovered from his shock, missed the tone and insult yet again, (A: Amazing how dense he can be sometimes.), and asked his most burning question,

"Where am I?"

This only seemed to amuse the masks, if the scornful laughter of the sword-like mask was any indication. The sword mask spun and said,

"You will know in due time boy. We simply wanted to see what we have been waiting for."

Ranma, to no one's surprise, was clueless as to what the mask was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will find out in due time boy. Now, its time for you to return."

"What-"

Even as he began to ask, he felt himself being pulled by something, and he fell into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the chapter lengths, they will be getting longer soon. I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter, but this place will be VERY important later, and it was necessary to describe it.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Update's here! Sorry for taking so long to update. I would like to say I was too busy too write, or some other excuse, but the truth is, I'm lazy, and can't ever get around to typing the story. For this reason, don't expect regular updates, I'll update whenever I can get off my lazy butt and write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Shadow Hearts, they are the property of their respective owners.

"Ranma"- Spoken

'_Ranma_'- Thoughts

* * *

Demonic Fusion

By Shadow of the Dark

* * *

Once again, Ranma's eyelids fluttered as he began to awaken. As his mind drifted into consciousness, information from his senses began filtering in. He was lying on something soft, and another soft thing was covering him. Ranma slowly sat up, and the soft thing slid to his waist. He rubbed his eyes, before looking around.

Where... am I?'

He was in a room. It appeared to be a room in some sort of inn. The soft thing he had been lying on was a bed, and the soft thing covering him had been the sheets. The room was simply furnished, a table next to the bed and a window letting light in.

That place... was it a dream?'

Ranma climbed out of the bed, and stood in front of a mirror hanging on the wall. He was surprised to see that the clothes he had been wearing had been changed, now he was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants. The other important change, besides his new clothes, was the lack of scratches or scars, despite the ordeal that he had recently been through.

Why ain't I scratched up? And what happened to my clothes?'

Deciding to worry about it later and, since he was curious about where he was, Ranma went to the door, and exited the room. He walked down the hall until he reached the common room, where an older man, who appeared to be the innkeeper, was working. As Ranma walked in, the man looked over and saw him.

"Ah, you're awake." the innkeeper said.

"Umm... where am I?" Ranma asked.

"You're in the inn, young sir, you were carried in here by your companion."

"Companion?"

"Oh, you were not traveling with him? The man was asked to come here to get rid of the monsters that have been attacking our town. When he carried you in, he asked for some new clothes for you, and that you not be disturbed until you had awoken."

"Oh, umm.. what was his name?"

"He never told us his name, so I believe that you will need to wait until he returns."

"Thanks for telling me, see ya!"

With that, Ranma began running down the street, oblivious to the innkeeper's shouts that it was too dangerous to be outside right now, and for him to come back. As Ranma ran through the streets, he noticed that there were hardly any people around, and that no one was around as he drew closer to the edge of the village. Ranma continued running until he came to the edge of the village, where the forest began.

Ranma slowly walked into the forest.

The forest was eerily silent, and there seemed to be a feeling of anticipation in the air, almost as if the forest was waiting for something. Ranma, as he walked, was beginning to get somewhat nervous, as he could almost feel eyes hidden in the shadows watching him.

Suddenly, the noise of cracking sticks shattered the silence. Ranma jumped, and turned towards where the sound had originated.

"Is- Is anyone there?"

The answer was not one Ranma was very pleased to hear.

"Grrrrrrr"

Ranma slowly began to back away from where he heard the growl coming from. Unfortunately, the growling also moved forward towards him. Ranma watched as the growler came out of the darkness of the bushes, and became visible. Ranma's knees began to shake as he saw what emerged.

A monster. That was the only word Ranma's terrified mind could come up with to describe it. It stood on four legs, and was about four and a half feet from back to ground. Its form was similar to that of a wolf, excepting that it had glowing red eyes, fangs almost a foot long, the fur was blood red, and strange protrusions on its back. It stalked towards him, its burning red eyes promising death. Ranma continued backing away until his retreat was cut off by a tree against his back. The monster stopped about 10 feet away, and prepared to lunge into its prey.

Ranma's eyes stared into those of the monster's, seeing his own death in those eyes, and being helpless to stop it. The monster suddenly lunged forward, moving to tear into its prey. As the monster was halfway across the distance between them, a blur shot out of the trees, before slamming into the monster, sending it flying away. The monster struck a tree before hitting the ground, as Ranma's rescuer landed lightly on the ground. However, they were still standing in the shadows, and Ranma could not make out any clear details about them.

The monster shakily rose to its feet again, as its eyes focused, and it growled at its attacker. The monster began running toward the person, before leaping through the air towards them. However, its leap was suddenly stopped as the person appeared in front of it, before slicing it apart with what seemed to be a set of claws from the person's hands. The monster was sliced apart, and the pieces of its shredded body landed and lay limply on the ground.

Ranma's rescuer began walking toward Ranma, until they finally came into the light, where Ranma could see them clearly.

The person who had saved him was male. The man was quite tall, standing around six feet. He wore a red shirt, and black pants, with a long brown coat, that almost looked like an old-fashioned army coat, over his other clothing. He also wore white gloves. His hair was dark brown. None of this would set him apart in a crowd, except for the fact he was wearing an amulet, an amulet that was quite literally glowing bright blue. Another odd feature one would notice upon looking at him would be his eyes, which were a luminous red, that almost seemed to glow in the shaded light of the forest.

Ranma stared at the man for a few moments before finding his voice, and asking,

"Who are you?"

The man smiled slightly, as if amused by Ranma's question. He said,

"My name is Yuri Hyuga."

"My name is Ranma Saotome! Uhh, thanks for helping me. Were you the one who brought me to the village?"

"Yes, I found you in the woods, you were all cut up and unconscious. I took care of your wounds before taking you to the village. Anyway, that was the last monster, so let's head back to the village, we can talk more there."

The two began walking back to the village. The feeling of tension in the forest was no longer there, and the sound of birds could be heard, returned to the now safe area.

As the two approached the village, they were met by a crowd of the village inhabitants. After receiving Yuri's payment for destroying the monsters, Yuri and Ranma returned to the inn.

Once they were back in the room, Yuri sat down on a chair, and motioned for Ranma to sit on the bed. Once Ranma was seated Yuri said,

"All right Ranma, I've got a few questions for you."

"Okay"

"First, why were you so torn up? You looked like you had been attacked by wild animals."

"My father did as part of training for something called the Neko-ken."

Yuri blinked at that.

_So THAT'S what the fatass was doing with the kid. Can't believe anyone would be that stupid!_' Yuri thought. He felt disgusted, a grown man inflicting torture of that nature upon a child!

"What kind of father would do that to a kid?!"

"My father said a martial artist must be willing to give his life for the art."

Yuri sat silently for a few moments, a look of contemplation upon his face, his mind was deep in thought.

_I want to keep an eye on this kid. There's something about him. Heh heh heh, this should be interesting.'_ These thoughts ran through Yuri's mind before he said,

"Ranma, would you like to travel with me and train under me?"

Ranma's eyes widened in surprise at Yuri's question.

"But, what about my father?"

"What about him? Do you really want to return and train under him? Even after what he did to you?"

Ranma had no response to that. He did have a question though.

"Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Why? First, I'm not going to send a kid back to someone like your father for training, and second, from what I can tell, you're a martial artist, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You've been training in how to fight, so I can continue your training, and teach you about being a monster hunter."

"Monster hunter?"

"Remember that creature that attacked you in the forest? That was a monster. Monster hunters, like me, travel from place to place and are hired by villages to get rid of their monster problems. Do you want to learn how to fight monsters?"

"..."

Ranma remained silent, Yuri watched him sit there for a few moments before saying,

"Alright, how about this? I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide, alright?"

With that, Yuri went over to a futon laying in the floor. Ranma looked out the window, and noticed that it was now night. Ranma laid down on the bed, and pulled the covers over himself.

_What do I do? If Yuri is a monster hunter, then he must be tough, right? He beat up that monster in the forest. But what about father? He's the one who's supposed to be training me. But, father threw me into that pit of c-cats.'_

As he thought of this, memories of the Neko-ken came back to him, causing him to shudder. _If I go back to him, he'll just throw me back in that pit. I'll-I'll go with Yuri.'_

With that thought, Ranma drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ranma woke up and climbed out of bed. The futon that Yuri had been sleeping on was empty. There was; however, clothing laid out on the table, which Ranma quickly changed into to. Ranma left the room and walked down the hallway, before reaching the common room.

Entering the room, Ranma noticed that the room had more people in it then yesterday. They were talking and sitting at tables eating breakfast. Yuri was sitting at a table along the wall eating breakfast. Ranma walked over to him, and sat across from him. Yuri looked up at him over his food, before stopping and saying,

"Morning."

Yuri called to the servers to bring some food for Ranma. As Ranma's food was set in front of him, Yuri's eyes gazed at him intently, studying him as he asked,

"So, have you decided?"

Ranma looked down at his food before raising his head and looking Yuri in the eye.

"I will go with you."

Yuri's face broke into a slight grin, as he began to eat again.

"Alright then, we'll pick up supplies after breakfast."

After finishing their meal, and picking up the needed supplies, Yuri and Ranma walked out of the village. And so, Ranma's training under Yuri Hyuga began.

* * *

A/N: All right, here's the chapter, a bit late, but at least I did it. It's shorter then I wanted, but I felt it would be better to go ahead and upload it. The next chapter should be a lot longer, so see that when it comes. I'll probably upload the next chapter of Eternal Blue Redux next, as well as a Harry Potter story along with a Naruto story I've been working on. 

By the way, before you start complaining about Yuri's prescece when he shouldn't be there, I have a reason for it, but I don't feel like explaining now, so I'll do it later. See you next time!


End file.
